Survive
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: What happens when Ziva is Shot. Will Tony reveal his True Feelings? Will Ziva make it long enough to Hear what he has to say? TIVA. Maybe some McAbby!
1. Shoot 'Em Up

**A/N: OK dudes. It's Vengeance. So this is my first attempt at a NCIS Fanfic. So bare with me please? Hopefully I can make it good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did… Especially one Tony DiNozzo, but I don't. **

« Shit. Shit. Shit. » Cursed one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This wasn't good. He was presently staked outside of a Local Starbucks, beside him where McGee and Gibbs. You probably noticed one was missing. His partner, the reason for them being here staked out, Officer Ziva David was actually in the Starbucks, bleeding on the floor.

Tony jumped a little as he felt a hand come down rather roughly on his shoulder. He turned his head and found himself face to face with his Boss "Calm down DiNozzo. She's a tough one, we'll get her out." He stated confidently. Tony however wasn't so convinced. Sure Ziva was tough; she was basically a Ninja, butt that didn't make her invincible. As much as he wished it did.

"But will she be alive, Boss? That's a lot of blood, and that guy is crazy." He stated silently. That was his partner in there, and he was out here safe, and not with her. He gave a little sigh as the only answer he got from Gibbs was a tightening of the hand on his shoulder, and then the complete lack of it. He had to take his eyes of where he had been staring for a bit, and turned to look at Probie. He was there tapping away on that laptop of his.

If he was being absolutely honest with himself, he wished he was the nerd at the moment. At least then he would have something to do. But no, all he could do was sit there behind the Charger and watch as the blood pooled around Ziva's body, dripping from the three bullet holes in her abdomen.

_We have a clear shot. Do we take it? _Came the voice from the radio tucked away in Gibbs' pocket. Tony instantly turned his head to look with wide eyes at his Boss, fearing for some wild reason he would say no. Of course, Tony's fears were completely stupid as Gibbs barked orders to shoot into the Radio.

Seconds later there were three gun shots, two from a Sniper on the roof, and one from another Sniper off the side of the road. Then, just like in one of the movies he liked so much, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Tony. As soon as he saw the body start to fall he hopped up and started running to the door. He was the first one in the Shop; five civilians were also there. He paid them no mind though; he ran right to where Ziva lay, her breath coming in extremely shallow, her eyes almost completely closed.

"Come on Ziva. Keep your eyes open." He said lifting her head and holding it on his lap. Seconds later there was Medical attention at her side, ripping open her blood soaked shirt, and revealing the gaping holes in her flesh. He vaguely noticed McGee and Gibbs run in. McGee started looking and checking out the scene and Gibbs walked to the perpetrator feeling his neck. He turned to look at the EMT's yelling. "I've got a pulse!" And just like that there were less people around him and Ziva as he pulled the hair back out of her sweaty face and kept whispering for her to keep her eyes open.


	2. Breakin' Arms

**A/N: So here's the next Chapter. I hope you like it. And as always, any reviews are welcomed. Good or bad, they can only help me out… and in the long run, give you a better story to read! :)**

**Disclaimer: There once was a girl, who owned NCIS, that girl was me…. It was a Good Dream. I own nothing! xD**

Tony had never realized how disturbingly cheerful and bright the Hospital was until he was there for a reason that just made him sick. It was the big things at first that he noticed. The walls were white; the pictures on it were always happy thinks, smiling suns, rainbows and Unicorns. But the longer he sat in the waiting room the more he noticed. Everyone was smiling. If they were in Scrubs, they had a big old smile plastered on their face.

Even the clothing they wore was happy and bright. The scrubs were soft baby blues and pinks. Some were even a sea foamy green, he even saw a few nurses with little pictures of teddy Bears and what not on them. It was ironic to him. He was sitting in the Emergency Waiting room, waiting to see if his partner would die or live, and there were people moving around so happy and cheery. He was mad, how could they go on like that? Living like everything in the World was great, like somehow someone had figured out how to bring the world Peace.

He groaned and lowered his head into his hands. McGee and Gibbs had gone off to check on the shooter, and get coffee. Abby was with Ducky and Palmer at the Office trying to get as much as they could on the guy, all they new so far was that his name had been George Wilcox and he was a thirty eight year old man from Virginia. Not a lot to go on. They didn't even know why he had been in the Starbucks with a gun.

None of it added up, he had a steady job as an electrician and had been due for a raise, yet he had thrown it all away, and possibly the life of another. It didn't make any sense, and it was annoying to Tony. He had faith in Abby though, if there was something to find out, any dirt to dig, Abby would be the one to find it. [Even if she needed a little help from McGeek.]

"DiNozzo." Came the gruff call from Gibbs as he walked back into the room, alone. He vaguely wondered where the Probie had gone, but any thought vanished from his mind when he saw the look on Gibbs face. He had a serious look, something bad had happened, he was scared. What if it was Ziva that was making him look like that? He held his breath as he waited for Gibbs to say something, anything really.

After a few moments Tony figured his boss must have been waiting a reply or something. So he gave him one. "Yeah Boss?" He asked the hint of s slight whimper in his voice. He cursed himself for letting it slip, but there wasn't really much he could do about it now. He looked expectantly waiting with pursed lips and a clenched stomach as he watched his boss open his mouth.

"Wilcox just died. We never got anything from him either Tony. We need you back at the office."

"But Boss."

"No buts DiNozzo. Get back to the office, the guy is dead, and we need answers." Came Gibbs's command. He was the type of person who demanded respect and if he didn't get it from you willingly he would get it through fear, he was really good with the whole fear factor thing anyway.

Tony however, planned on standing his ground. Did Gibbs really think that he was going to leave the hospital quietly? His partner was in there, a bullet hole in her body and he was telling him to get back to the office, he didn't think so.

"Boss, I'm not leaving till I get word on Ziva. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Snapped Gibbs as he went on to try and get his agent back to the office. He quickly realized that he couldn't just pressure Tony into this. He was in a tough place right now, and what he needed right now was comfort. He sighed, scrubbing his aged face with his hand as he made his way to sit next to the younger agent.

"DiNozzo. You're smarter then this. You know if the tables were turned Ziva would be out there breaking arms and asking questions. You just have to get to the office so you know whose arm you will get her to break when she waked up." He said kindly. He knew it would be tough for Tony to figure he was no use to anyone here, and that Ziva would say the same thing. She was a good agent, she took orders, and this was time when Gibbs needed Tony to see he needed to do the same.

He was happy to hear a slightly chortle from Tony at his attempt at Comedy. Gibbs wasn't very vocal, but when he did talk, he managed to get so much out in so few words. It was talent many people admired, he was a true leader. This really showed when Tony mimicked Gibbs actions, and then stood up. He gave a huffy sigh and then turned to Gibbs.

The elder man gave a slight smile and walked over to the desk at the other end of the room to make sure they would be told about any change in Ziva's condition, and when she was out of surgery, then made quick plans for the body of Wilcox to be sent to Ducky. After that he walked to Tony, hand on his shoulder, just like they're earlier encounter that day and steered him towards the car park to the Charger, ready to get to work.


	3. Nick Nack Patti Whack

**A/N: So here's another little update. I know my chapters are rather short, but it is exam season! :) But I hope you enjoy what there is! Lots of Love, Vengeance!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Tony and McGee, but I don't. Everything pertaining to NCIS is in now way mine! :(**

The drive from the hospital to the Navy yard had been a quiet one. The first thing Tony had done when he got into the passenger seat of the car was to turn his cell phone up al the way, making sure that if it was called, he wouldn't miss the call. And he seemed to have picked up this weird habit of checking his phone every three minutes or so, just to double check that he hadn't missed anything. It was a stupid thing, and Tony himself knew it, but it seemed to give him comfort, so he made no motion to stop it… that is until:

SMACK!

Gibbs' hand came out of nowhere colliding with whiplash force to the back of Tony's head. "Thank you Boss." He said. It was funny how the whole team had managed to learn to just know why something happened. Like Tony automatically knew that this particular head slap was in order to get him to smarten up and finish with this little habit he had picked up. Gibbs was probably getting really annoyed with it too. He wasn't a mean man… not most of the time, but he was blunt and forceful when he wanted things done. Otherwise Tony would still be sitting in the exact same spot waiting for word on Ziva.

After what seemed like a lifetime plus four they arrived in the Navy yard, and Tony made his way to his desk immediately setting to work. He noticed that McGee was already at his desk typing away and working on their case. Which this was, Ziva may be Mossad, but she was working with NCIS, and this would be treated like any other case they would follow. Though it was difficult to say weather or not they might get pulled form the case because they weren't indifferent to the situation. It also placed them a man down, and Tony worried that they may send them a new Probie to work with for the time being. But he didn't have time for breaking a new kid in, or hazing, he had bigger fish to fry.

"She's going to be ok Tony." Said McGee after minutes of silence. As soon as Wilcox's body had arrived Gibbs had made his way down to see Ducky. Tony, had stayed pounding away at his keyboard and making as many phone calls as necessary, though making sure that he didn't take too long in case the hospital tried to call. He looked up at McGee, trying to put on that air he always seemed to have. It was like cocky with a pinch of cunning and a dash of smart alec. It was like a DiNozzo cocktail that no one could ever seem to repeat, and in this instance, neither could Tony. He just seemed to look broken, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Of course she is. She's Ziva. You don't have to worry there Probie." He said trying to get at least some normality into this day. Besides, there was never a bad time to mock McGee, and maybe, if he said that a few times more, he would start believing them himself. But had they seen her? Really seen her? She had three bullets in her stomach, she had blood everywhere, Tony knew, he had scanned her from toes to head and then back down. Making sure he took full stock of her visible injuries, knowing that what was going on internally was probably ten times worse.

That was the end of that. Maybe McGee got the hint and thought it best to just let Tony mop it out. He was almost the complete opposite of Gibbs. He allowed Tony to just go and deal with his own messes. Probably because Tony enjoyed making so many for McGee, or maybe because the young agent just truly didn't know what to do. He had only dealt with something like this once, and it had been Kate who had laid down in the morgue being poked and prodded by Ducky, but this time, it seemed different. Harder, because you didn't really know what was going to happen. With Kate, there was nothing worse that _could_ happen. She was dead, the final nail in the coffin and been hammered, no pun intended. But with Ziva, she was still alive, at least for now. For all he knew the next time his phone rang it would be a nurse on the other end, sounding cheery as she stated that she was sorry to say that she was dead.

"She will be ok Probie. Gibbs didn't give her permission to die." Said Tony finally, nodding his head slightly and holding that note of finality. It was true, even on his death bed Tony wouldn't die if he hadn't had permission. As weird as it sounded, though he probably couldn't control it the bullet wound… or even the bubonic plague itself was probably too scared to kill him without Gibbs permission. But on the other hand…

"RING."

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Came Tony's quick reply. This could be it, the phone call he had been waiting for. "DiNozzo, get down to Abby's lab." Came Gibbs' voice from the other side of the phone, and then a click…. Maybe it wasn't the call he had been waiting for after all.


	4. Bullets and Problems

**A/N: I know guys! I'm so sorry but things have been crazy lately. But here's a little something you can enjoy! ...Hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I do not own NCIS. I know it's... sad! But I get by!**

DiNozzo stood up from his seat, only noticing McGee's scared little Probie face when he got up to go with him.

"I'm just going to Abby's." He said in reassurance. Allowing himself a small grin when he saw the relief show on McGee's face. Tony knew how he felt, he had thought it was something about Ziva, and though any news is better then none, he was still scared what the news may be.

He made his way towards the elevator and got in giving a last nod to McGee before punching the button that would take him to Abby's lab and close the doors, leaving him alone to think.

As he stood in the elevator he couldn't seem to stand still. He moved from one foot to the other rubbing his hands together, double checking his phone, anything that didn't keep him standing still. All that restlessness and when the bell tinged that announced he had arrived at his destination he jumped a little.

When he arrived to the lab, he knew that Abby was not dealing with the news well. She was a kind hearted, sentimental girl, as much as she was eccentric. She was standing at her computer furiously typing away, looking into things that Tony really could even start to understand. But one sure sign that she was not dealing well with Ziva being in the Hospital? There was no music. Abby always had music blasting in her lab, it was something that was purely her. But there was none playing now, just like when Kate had died.

The realization of these situations being so similar cut Tony. He had already lost one partner, and that had been bad enough. Then he had lost Jenny, on his watch too. He and Ziva had been off in the nice red convertible. And now, Ziva was in the hospital all because she wanted a coffee. It seemed like it was some stupid vicious circle. Would he ever win?

It seemed like he was just going to run through people. Next thing he knew he would have lost Gibbs, Abby, Probie, Ducky. Maybe even the autopsy gremlin. As weird as it sounded he wouldn't even want to see him hurt. There was just too much loss, and he wasn't going to let this happen to Ziva, or anyone else.

He had been standing in the door way t the lab while he was thinking about this, and as such Abby didn't even seem to notice him, till now.

"Tony!" She said making her way over to her as fast as her platform shoes would bring her to him and hugged him as tight as she could. Tony was unable to even wrap his arms around her she was squeezing so tight.

"Abby, I want to breathe please." He said as he managed to squirm out of her grip. Usually he loved the hugs that he got from Abby, but right now he just wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to know what he could so that they could help Ziva. Not that there was a lot they could do. The guy who had shot her was currently in their morgue, so obviously it was case closed.

"What do ya got for me Abbs?" He asked figuring there must have been some reason that Gibbs would send him down here. And when Abby walked to her table and held up a bullet he was confused. Of course she would have bullets, Ziva and the shooter had been shot.

"What is it?" Abby huffed and put it back on the table.

"It's a bullet. A bullet we got out of Wilcox."

"Yeah but Abbs, what's so special about it."

"It's not one of ours. The snipers all use the same bullets. This bullet is from a shot gun. Not a sniper riffle." She said smirking in satisfaction.

Tony's mind was reeling. That means that someone else must have shot him. That didn't make any sense though. He couldn't think back enough. He didn't remember hearing another gun shot.

"That's good Abbs. I'll tell Gibbs." He said and walked out opening his cell phone and pressing speed dial number one. Gibbs wasn't going to be happy about this. Things had just gotten more complicated, and they still had Ziva in the hospital potentially lying.

"Gibbs." He had answered on the first ring. And he already seemed really mad. Not that Tony blamed her. He cleared his throat and took a breath before answering.

"We got a problem Boss."


	5. Ok, but Stay!

**A/N: Here we go. Another little chapter for you! Review… pwees! It means a lot! How do I know if you like it or not if you don't tell me! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these Characters. Only the ideas are mine.**

Tony walked out of the elevator to see Gibbs silently talking on the phone at his desk. He half expected another tongue lashing in person this time, when Tony had told Gibbs about there being another bullet. Gibbs had been furious! Someone should have heard another shot; a shot gun did have a rather distinct sound when it was shot. But no one could think of an extra shot. There had been a lot of yelling and screaming, so there was a possibility that they had missed it. But Tony did not bring this up for fearing that Gibbs would become even angrier.

Hoping he would miss the risk of getting yelled at Tony went directly to his desk and checked his cell phone for the millionth time. Still nothing from the hospital, really how long did it take to send him an updated? Wouldn't they want to know if their best friend was in the hospital suffering from gunshot wounds?

"DINOZZO!" Tony jumped at the sound of his name being yelled and looked up to see Gibbs standing there apparently waiting for a response. Apparently he had been talking to Tony and he had been completely spaced out. Ooops.

"Sorry Boss. What was that?" He asked almost flinching when Gibbs opened his mouth, but allowed a smile when Gibbs had the twinkle in his eye when he spoke.

"Ziva is out of surgery, their hopeful." Hopeful, that was a good sign. If the doctors were hopeful that she was going to make it out ok, then that was allowing Tony to see some hope at the end of the stupid tunnel. Out of instinct Tony stood up and started to fish around in his desk drawer, looking for his gun. Of course he thought he was going to be allowed to go and see his partner. But one look at Gibbs' face and Tony knew that his boss was thinking otherwise.

Gibbs was looking at him with a mixture of slight confusion and disapproval in his face. He might not know exactly what he was doing, but it was obvious that Gibbs had an idea and he was not in the mood to approve it.

"Where do you think you're going DiNozzo?" Did Gibbs really think that Tony wasn't going to go straight to the hospital and check in on Ziva? And he wanted to know why they hadn't called him. How come Gibbs knew that Ziva was out of surgery and he didn't? They had promised they would call him. It didn't make any sense. Unless something along the way had changed and Gibbs had been the one they were notifying.

"Wait, Boss. How do you know Ziva is out? They never called me." He said all thoughts of packing up and heading to the hospital shoved to the side.

"I'm the next of kin DiNozzo. Now where are you going?" Gibbs was Ziva's next of kin? Why would she have Gibbs? Why not him, why wouldn't she have someone from Israel? And then the answer came to him. Ziva wanted nothing to do with the people she had left in her homeland. They had all abandoned her, and they were the ones who had comet o save her. The team was her family, and then the whole answer was obvious. Gibbs was like a father. Gibbs had cared more about Ziva then Director David.

Since he had answered his own, now he had to answer Gibbs', it was obvious that his boss already knew the answer though. He still had to answer of risk the potential for a swift slap in the back of the head. Not on his to do list of the day.

"Going to go see Ziva." He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. That slight hint was not something he let slip in front of Gibbs often. It usually landed him on desk duty when he could be going out to a scene or to catch the bad guys.

And he knew he wasn't going to get away with it this time. In fact he knew he wasn't going anywhere at all. Because McGee still had his butt firmly planted on his chair, typing away furiously on his keyboard. Apparently McGee had thought the same thing he had when he heard the news. And obviously he had been told to stay where he was.

"No you're not. She needs you here." And that was what convinced Tony to stay. Gibbs hadn't said that _he_ needed him here to help. His Boss had said _she_, as in Ziva needed him here. And he knew that he was right, if they were at the Hospital they wouldn't be able to figure out what happened in the StarBucks'.

Tony merely nodded and started to replace his gun in his drawer and then sat down staring at his computer screen. Just because he was willing to comply and not go see his partner, did not mean he wasn't furious at the fact that he had to stay. He was seething.

Once satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere Gibbs walked back to his desk and put on his glasses typing away on his computer just as McGee was doing. Tony on the other hand just sat there staring at his screen, making no move to do anything. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't have any lead except the bullet, and Abby was doing more work on it. Other than that, they were still in the dark.

Or at least he thought they were.

He wasn't so sure when Gibbs stood up and made his way out of the bullpen and up the stairs towards MTAC and the Director's office.

"Boss?" Tony heard McGee ask, but they received no answer to what he was doing. Gibbs only made a motion for them to stay where they were.

"Now what's going on?" Asked Tony annoyed to McGee, who could do nothing but shrug pitifully.


End file.
